Give It Up To Me
by lYmli
Summary: un lemon entre Kaname y Zero - yaoi


**Give It Up To Me**

Normalmente la guardia se hacía alrededor del bosque que separaba de los dormitorios del sol con los de la luna. Se suponía que el "trabajo" de Zero consistía en que ninguna chiquilla tonta del día se fuera a visitar a sus ídolos nocturnos en medio de la noche o viceversa. El cazador estaba más que dispuesto a disparar a cualquier vampiro que se atreviera a pasar por el bosque e incluso poner un pie fuera de sus dominios o dentro de las instalaciones del día.

- ¿Qué tiene de interesante esto? - Se peguntó Zero mirando a la luna que estaba más redonda y grande que nunca.

Podía verla destellar luces doradas como si fuera una moneda de oro gigante. Pero lo que realmente hacía que Zero se estremeciera. Era que una noche con una luna como esa. Fue que bebió de la sangre de Kuran. Ahí en esa torre donde lo tenían encadenado por perder el control de su humanidad.

- Y después... - Zero murmuró quedo como bajaba la cabeza y se cubría la cara con una mano. - ¿Porqué mierda fui a las habitaciones de Kuran y seguí bebiendo de su sangre? - Exclamó en voz alta.

No creía que alguien lo escuchara. Pero sí había alguien entre las sombras. Como si hubiera escuchado que lo llamaban. Apareció el purasangre de largos cabellos marrones, tez morena, profundos ojos cafés y una sonrisa enigmática.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kuran? - Inquirió Zero con un dejo de rubor.

Lo único que le faltaba era que el chupa sangre creyera que él estaba pensándolo.

- Aunque seas el presidente de la clase y bla, bla no te da derecho de andar por estos lades tan tarde.

Kaname no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa ante el sermón.

- Si ni te percataste de mi presencia - dijo el castaño dando pasos lentos hacia el de ojos amatistas.

Aquello era cierto. Zero se maldijo a sí mismo. Por estar en la luna pensando en Kuran. Se le olvidó que estaba de guardia. Entonces de repente su sangre se congeló y se preguntó desde cuándo Kuran estaba ahí observándolo detrás de las sombras.

- Lo suficiente para no perderme ninguna de tus expresiones - dijo Kaname leyendo los pensamientos del cazador.

- ¿Mis expresiones? - Preguntó Zero tratando de mostrarse relajado.

- Parecías pensativo, muy concentrado, más bien distraído... y ahora te ves como si tuvieras miedo.

- ¿Miedo? ¿Yo? - Repuso Zero de entrecejo como trataba de mantener la mirada al otro para demostrarle que no había tal cosa como miedo en él y menos ante un despreciable vampiro.

- Tal vez me equivoque - dijo Kaname deteniéndose a menos de un metro de Zero. - Tal vez no sea miedo sino sed...

- Ja - el peliplateado masculló algunas palabrotas por lo bajo antes de darle la espalda a Kaname.

No había bebido más sangre ni de Yuki ni de nadie desde que bebía de Kuran. Pero también hacía tiempo que había dejado de ir a las habitaciones de éste. No quería levantar sospechas y tampoco quería seguir en ese juego. "Voy a terminar la guardia por esta noche. Que se joda a quien le de por venir aquí". Pensó Zero. Cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir "hablando" con el purasangre. Éste tenía el poder de leer mentes. Y el cazador no quería que le leyera el suyo. Ya que había estado de lo más confundido desde que había comenzado a tomar la sangre de él. Por alguna extraña razón. Zero en vez de sentirse satisfecho. Tenía más ganas de sangre, tenía más sed... como si él también quisiera que Kuran lo mordiera. Y eso era chocante. Con solo pensar o desear a Kaname morderle... Zero se sentía un sucio...

- La noche aún es joven - dijo Kaname cogiendo a Zero y alcanzando a detenerlo antes de que diera un paso más lejos de él.

- No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, Kuran - dijo el peliplateado girándose abruptamente como trataba de zafarse del agarre que le daba el castaño.

- Creí que te gustaba estos juegos míos - dijo Kaname dejando entrever sus colmillos escondidos entre sus labios sedosos.

- Pero no te va a gustar mis juegos si no me sueltas ahora - dijo Zero con sarcasmo como sin chistar sacó su Bloody Rose y la apuntó justo en la cabeza del mayor.

- Siempre he dicho que me dispares - dijo Kaname ensanchando su sonrisa y sin siquiera vacilar en su agarre a Zero. - Si te atreves.

Si te atreves... Aquello sonó como un desafío. Zero ya estaba que halaba el gatillo. Pero al mismo tiempo no era capaz. ¿Miedo? No... Era más bien la mirada carmesí de Kuran sobre él. Muy hipnotizante.

- Vamos, Zero. - Dijo Kaname soltando a Zero después de haberle hecho un ademán con la mano para que lo siguiera.

- Ya qué - se dijo el menor sin guardar su Bloody.

Siguió al otro hasta lo hondo del bosque. Hasta que Kaname se detuvo ante una cabaña.

- Nunca... - Zero estaba confundido.

Él se la pasaba día y noche por los bosques vigilando. Nunca había visto esa cabaña.

- Aquí nadie nos va a interrumpir.

- ¿Porqué crees que te voy a seguir?

- Ya lo estas haciendo - dijo Kaname tomando la perilla de la puerta.

La giró y dio una muestra del interior de la cabaña. Zero seguía a cierta distancia como miraba con el rabillo del ojo. A diferencia del exterior. Dentro de la cabaña todo parecía más cálido y de lujo.

- Ahora solo puedes escuchar mi voz - dijo Kaname como entraba al lugar.

- Solo tu voz... - Se dijo Zero incapaz de dar un paso atrás aún queriéndolo más que nada.

En cambio siguió a Kaname dentro de la cabaña. Los muebles eran de cuero. Los objetos decorativos como floreros o estatuas estaban bañadas en oro u otras joyas preciosas. Era un ambiente realmente aristocrático que hacía que Zero se pasmara más por lo que pasaba. No sabía lo que pasaba.

- ¿Aquí te reúnes con tus amantes? - Preguntó Zero al encontrarse con una cama de lo más grande y de sábanas rojas.

- Algo por el estilo - respondió Kaname quedándose al lado de Zero.

Demonios. De repente Zero cayó en cuenta que él estaba en ese lugar a solas con Kaname.

- Muy instructivo el tour - dijo Zero dando vuelta. - Ahora me largo.

- Pero si no hemos hecho nada hasta el momento - dijo Kaname deteniendo a Zero otra vez por el brazo.

- Y ni vamos a hacer - dijo Zero sintiendo un cortocircuito recorrerle de pies a cabeza.

Ahora Kuran parecía agarrarlo con más fuerza aunque seguía con esa expresión tan tranquila.

- ¿Acaso quieres que yo haga todo entonces? - Preguntó Kaname recostando a Zero contra la pared.

- Aléjate - dijo Zero sin miramientos como volvía a apuntar con su Bloody a Kaname.

- Tienes razón - dijo Kaname sin perder su sonrisita. - Es hora de dejarnos de juegos - dijo tomando la Bloody Rose que Zero sostenía con vacilación contra su frente.

Kaname la tomó por la base. Pasó lentamente sus dedos por la pistola ante los ojos atónitos de Zero. Era como si el pura sangre estuviera acariciando su arma de una manera...

El peliplateado tuvo que apretarse los labios para ahogar un gemido. Kuran como si hubiera aprovechado aquella distracción. Le arrebató la Bloody y ahora era él quien la apuntaba contra la cabeza de Zero. El cazador apenas pudo abrir los ojos lleno de asombro. ¿Acaso el purasangre lo llevó ahí para matarlo? Más bien violarlo y después matarlo... Fuera lo que fuera. Zero preferiría simplemente la opción de ser asesinado antes que de ser poseído por ese engreído.

- Me gustaría saber qué más puede hacer esta belleza - dijo Kaname en tono curioso sin alejar la Bloody de Zero.

La llevó desde la frente de éste por los lados de sus mejillas.

- Ah... - Zero replicó al sentir el frío metal de la pistola pegarse contra su mejilla que todo lo contrario a ella estaba caliente.

¿Cómo no? Zero apenas podía respirar como la sangre se le subía y un calor abrumador lo invadía.

- Tú me dirás, Zerito - dijo Kaname acercándose más a Zero sin soltar la pistola.

Entonces el purasangre puso su rodilla en medio de las piernas del cazador y le oprimió con fuerza la entrepierna.

Disgustado porque Kuran lo tenía sometido. Zero trató de ignorarlo. Pero mientras más se movía para quitarlo de encima. No conseguía más que pegar su cuerpo contra la de su asaltante. El leve roce de la rodilla de éste con su entrepierna. Hacía que su miembro reaccionara o eso dejaba entrever la forma como la tela de su pantalón se plegaba como un bulto "despertaba".

- Me excitó oírte lanzar ese quejido... - Dijo Kaname al oído de Zero como le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Grrrrr - Zero masculló con una mueca de molestia.

Entonces Kaname arrastró la Bloody Rose hasta el cuello de Zero e incluso acarició con la punta el tatuaje que éste tenía en el cuello. Ante aquello. Zero lanzó otro quejido ya que ahí fue donde lo mordió Hio y le había dejado muy sensible en esa zona.

- No te alteres que ya vamos para lo mejor. - Dijo Kaname como con su mano libre iba desabotonando la chaqueta negra del cazador.

En ese momento. Zero no hacía nada más que observar. No tenía fuerzas para pelear contra Kaname. ¿Además cuántas posibilidades iba a tener para ganar? Entonces el purasangre se alejó de él un poco y lo tiró de un brazo para que solito se terminara de quitar la chaqueta.

- Mmmm uh... - Con una mueca de enojo, Zero se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó a un lado como Kaname ya tenía sus dedos expertos quitándole... Más bien rasguñándole la camisa blanca.

La sedosa tela empezó a resbalar por los pálidos hombros del cazador que ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. (No de dolor!!! De orgullo!!! XD) sin embargo eso en vez de abstener que Kaname siguiera adelante. Hizo que el vampiro se sintiera más estimulado. Especialmente porque el olor a sangre ya empezaba a impregnar sus sentidos. Y es que al rasgar la camisa de Zero hasta hacerla trizas. Kaname alcanzó a rasguñar también un poco la piel tersa de su presa. Ahora pequeñas gotitas de sangre brotaban en el pecho del peliplateado.

- Si te muerdo... - Dijo Kaname seductoramente como se inclinaba sobre Zero.

Empujando con todo su peso a que el menor se quedara más pegado y quieto contra la pared. Kaname llevó su cara hacia el pecho de éste y sacó la lengua relamiéndose los labios antes de dar una probadita a la sangre que cubría la piel a éste.

- N.. Noo ah... - Gimió Zero al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar.

Dios, apenas sentía que los colmillos de Kaname tanteaban en sus diminutas heridas como que lo besaba al mismo tiempo. Pero con solo eso. Zero ya se sentía morir y quería más...

Mientras tanto, Kaname no se había olvidado de a lo que iba. Seguía apretando fuertemente la Bloody contra el cuello de Zero. Entonces esa vez la empezó a llevar por el pecho de éste. Recorriéndole el costado. Haciendo que se estremeciera en sus brazos.

- No.. ah... - En vez de una orden. Zero sonaba más como en una súplica. Dios. Por favor, que Kuran lo dejara en paz antes de que llegaran más lejos.

Si es que ya no estaban al límite. Los pensamientos de Zero se rompieron al sentir que ahora Kuran llevaba la Bloody Rose más abajo de su costado y le acariciaba en círculos con la punta de la pistola alrededor de su cintura.

- ¿Alguna vez has hecho esto? - Preguntó Kaname en un susurro ronco que hizo estremecer a Zero.

Kaname con su mano libre tomó a Zero del mentón y lo obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos. Después, el purasangre divertido llevó la Bloody Rose hasta la entrepierna de Zero y la restregó contra el bulto que despertaba en éste.

- Aaaah!!! - Gimió Zero al sentir aquello presionando contra su miembro que estaba que explotaba por salir del pantalón.

- Vamos a ver - dijo Kaname disfrutando de los gritos y desesperación que se veía en la cara de Zero.

Con firmeza, pero sin ser un orangután bruto, Kaname tomó a Zero del brazo y lo giró haciendo que quedara de cara contra la pared.

- Mmm ahh...

Ahora Kaname tenía lo que quería. El trasero del cazador a su disposición.

- Aaaah... - Zero no sabía qué mierda estaba pasando. Se limitó a recostar sus brazos contra la pared para no caerse. Empezaba a sentir sus piernas tambaleantes. Aparte de eso Kaname se detuvo en ese entonces sin hacerle nada más y el cazador se estaba muriendo a que lo siguiera tocando con esa manera tan experta. - Mmmm...

De repente Zero sintió que la mano libre de Kaname lo rodeaba por la cintura y le iba desabrochando el cinturón del pantalón.

- Aaaamm uh... - Zero gimoteó otra vez como sus pantalones se bajaban y ahora solo quedaba en bóxers.

- Sí que estas caliente - dijo Kaname dando un apretón al miembro de Zero que sobresalía de los bóxers. Gritando por ser liberado y atendido como se merecía.

Pero Kaname era todo un desgraciado o al menos para Zero lo era. El purasangre alejó su mano del miembro de éste apenas tocarlo y siguió jugando con la Bloody. Ahora la pasaba por la espalda de Zero. Siguiendo el camino invisible trazado por la espina dorsal de éste.

- Aaaah.. - Zero se limitó a gimotear en reproche. Ni loco suplicaba a Kuran masturbarlo.

- Tienes un culo de lo más apetecible - dijo Kaname pasando la pistola por una nalga.

Acariciándola con la fría base de esta antes de proseguir con las mismas caricias con la otra nalga.

Zero no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que alguien con un porte tan elegante como el castaño fuera diciendo por ahí palabrotas y se comportara como un maleante degenerado?

- ¿Y ya te lo han metido por aquí? - Preguntó Kaname inocentemente como pasaba la punta de la pistola por en medio de las nalgas de Zero.

El peliplateado seguía con los bóxers puestos, pero igual sintió aquella gélida punta presionarle contra el camino a su virgen entrada.

- Porque si es tu primera vez - dijo Kaname inclinándose hacia Zero y besándole el cuello. - Trataré de ser bueno contigo.

- Qué caballero - masculló Zero con sarcasmo como temblaba con el ligero beso en su cuello.

Otra vez en su tatuaje que le causaba tanta sensibilidad.

- Soy bueno, Zero - dijo Kaname con doble sentido como metió unos dedos por el borde del elástico de los bóxers de Zero y los tiró bajándolos lo suficiente para tener la vista del medio de los glúteos del cazador. y claro, también podía ver el pequeño orificio escondido entre esas dos carnosas nalgas.

- Uh... - Zero ahora estaba totalmente desnudo como sus bóxers caían y salían volando donde estaba su ropa ya tirada en el piso.

Ahora su miembro estaba libre y erguido. Con las venas palpitantes. Deseoso de ser tocado hasta llevarlo al orgasmo. Pero Kuran en serio que se divertía más con su ano. Así que ignoraba completamente sus necesidades.

- Soy, bueno, Zero - repitió Kaname poniendo su mano libre sobre una de las nalgas del peliplateado.

Dejando marcas rojizas en la piel pálida como acercaba sin vacilar la Bloody Rose hacia el orificio de éste.

- Aah!!!! - Gritó Zero con dolor al sentir la punta de la pistola contra su entrada.

- Con que sí eres virgen - dijo Kaname incrédulo de que nadie hubiera tomado ya semejante cuerpazo. En fin, mejor para él, ¿no? Porque él no iba a desperdiciar nada, pero nada de Zerito.

Entonces Kaname alejó la Bloody abruptamente de Zero. Aquello hizo que el cazador se aliviara en parte porque su miembro seguía erecto y sin atención. El mismo Zero pensó masturbarse a sí mismo. Pero hacerlo frente al chupa sangre era ya caer muy bajo.

- Me gustaría verte la cara - dijo Kaname tomando a Zero por el brazo y girándolo para que se quedara de cara a él otra vez. - Mmmm... - Recostó a Zero de espaldas contra la pared y lo observó.

- Maldito... - Murmuró Zero tratando de cubrir su desnudez y salir corriendo pero si ni sus manos reaccionaban por tanto placer menos sus piernas.

Mientras Kaname estaba sin palabras para describir lo que le hacía sentir con solo ver a Zero tan indefenso, sonrojado y sus manos tratando de cubrir un miembro notoriamente en erección.

- Mmm Zero - replicó Kaname como miraba a los ojos amatistas.

Era difícil explicar si eran de odio o de odio y placer culpable.

- Ja - escupió Zero sin siquiera parpadear bajo el efecto de los movimientos hechizantes de Kaname.

Ahora el purasangre estaba lamiendo la Bloody Rose como si de un pene se tratara y después hasta la metió a la boca engulléndola. Zero sintió que se moría en ese momento, ver aquello era excitante y doloroso al mismo tiempo porque hacía que su miembro se pusiera más erecto y aún sin siquiera ser rozado ni un poquito.

- Si dices que quieres que te haga lo mismo que a esta pistola - dijo Kaname sacando la Bloody de la boca. - Lo haré.

Aquella proposición era sugestiva. Zero empezó a respirar salvajemente como veía un hilo de saliva colgarse de los labios entreabiertos y jugosos de Kaname como seguía dando una que otra lamida a la pistola desde la base hasta la punta. Dios, si la maldita pistola tuviera voz ya hubiera gritado de placer y Zero también quería aquello, quería que Kaname le hiciera sexo oral como a Bloody, pero no le iba NUNCA a suplicar.

- Piensa todo lo que quieras - dijo Kaname como agarraba a Zero de una pierna y la alzaba contra su cintura.

Zero no puedo evitar preguntarse qué le iba a hacer el purasangre. Pero con solo ver que éste seguía con la pistola en mano y ahora le iba separando las piernas.

- Estas loco... Alé... Aléjate - exclamó Zero contrayendo los ojos en shock.

- Ssssh - ordenó Kaname sellando los labios del cazador con los suyos para que se callara. - Te va a gustar.

- ¿Ah? - Replicó Zero súper rojo como Kaname le mostraba la pistola ahora ensalivada por él y todo. - No!!! - Gritó Moviéndose frenéticamente bajo los brazos de éste sin conseguir nada excepto hacerse daño solo con el fuerte agarre.

- ¿Cómo que no? Si nunca lo has hecho - dijo Kaname con una sonrisa traviesa. - Tal vez hasta te guste más que mi sangre.

- Qué... dic... dices... - murmuró Zero sonrojado y al borde de lágrimas.

Sin más distracciones, Kaname llevó la pistola hacia el miembro de Zero, apenas lo rozó y después siguió bajando hasta meterse por debajo hacia los glúteos.

- Aaaah... - Zero gimió desconsoladamente como la pistola con todo y base se restregaba contra su orificio. Entonces como antes Kaname le volvió a meter la punta dentro.

Esa vez por estar "lubricada" la pistola pudo encajar su punta perfectamente dentro del esfínter del peliplateado. A pesar del dolor inmenso que lo invadía, también sentía un curioso placer.

- Ya métemela... - pidió Zero olvidando su orgullo ya que quería sentir más. Quería saber hasta cuándo le llegaba esa cosa hasta su interior y si su interior era capaz de recibirla toda.

- ¿Ves que te gusta? - Tentó Kaname como seguía metiendo la pistola dentro.

- Ja... Al menos... Esta pistola me pone... - dijo Zero con clara intención de provocar a Kaname.

- Esta pistola...

- Al menos funciona - dijo Zero sin poder evitar reírse ante el desconcierto del purasangre.

¿Ahora quien era el amo del juego? Con una cara de lo más seria Kaname sacó la Bloody Rose de Zero tan rápidamente que hizo que éste gimiera en reproche. Aún así Zero se reía. Al parecer su comentario inocente sobre cierta pistola hizo que Kuran se enojara.

- Vamos - dijo Kaname fríamente. Arrojó a Bloody lejos. Estaba enojado. Ningún nivel E le iba a decir que él era poco hombre. Pero no se quitaba su cara de tranquilidad aunque empezó a respirar eufóricamente.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que un miserable como yo vaya diciendo a tus siervos lo inútil que eres a la hora de la verdad? - Preguntó Zero con más ganas que nunca de joder la fiesta a Kuran.

- Vamos - dijo Kaname como Zero seguía sin seguirlo.

El castaño lo cogió del brazo. Ya sin el más mínimo asomo de delicadeza y lo arrastró hacia la cama.

- Aah - exclamó Zero sin imaginar que el otro tuviera tanta fuerza bajo esa apariencia frágil.

- Después no te quejes - dijo Kaname con una sonrisa maliciosa como tiraba a Zero sobre la cama.

- Ja.

Aquello hubiera bajado la calentura a cualquiera. Menos a esos dos. Zero estaba más excitado por la forma tan ruda como lo trataba Kaname y éste también se ponía más caliente con lo desafiante que se puso su presa. Así que el purasangre se dispuso a desnudarse. Se quitó con maestría la chaqueta y ya iba desabotonándose la camisa. Después se quitó los pantalones y los interiores.

- Aaaah uh mmm - gimoteó Zero por lo bajo como admiraba detenidamente al rey de los vampiros ante él y desnudo.

Dios... Si dudaba la existencia de ese ser tan celestial. Ahora Zero lo tenía en frente. Kaname tenía un cuerpo hermoso y de perfectos músculos tonificados y bronceados. Sin decir de su miembro... El peliplateado parpadeo como un niño a punto de recibir el mejor regalo de su vida y se relamió los labios y tragó saliva... no tenía miedo... A pesar de que el miembro en erección de Kuran era un millón de veces más grande, ancha, larga y un sinfín de etc que la Bloody. Zero no tenía miedo. Al contrario, el cazador se moría por que aquel arma de verdad se le metiera hasta el fondo y le hiciera gritar como un puto en celo.

- ¿Es lo que quieres? - Preguntó Kaname tomando su miembro y sacudiéndolo contra la cara de Zero.

- S-sí - gimió éste sonrojado como entreabría la boca y sacaba la punta de la lengua para saborear el miembro que se le ofrecía.

No creía que aquello le iba a caber en la boca. Igual lo iba a intentar. Si no, para eso también tenía sus manos. Zero abrió lo más que pudo su boca y metió el miembro de Kaname adentro. Apenas cupo un tercio. Entonces llevó sus manos a cubrir la longitud del miembro que le quedaba.

- Mmm ah... Vaya... No eres tan inocente - dijo Kaname entre complacido y sorprendido.

- Mira quién habla, Kuran - replicó Zero mirándolo con unos ojos rojos.

Al parecer por la excitación de hacerlo con un purasangre. El peliplateado liberó también su vampiro. Y ahora con todo y colmillos succionaba el miembro del castaño al mismo tiempo que lo masturbaba también con las manos.

- Lo haces bien - dijo Kaname lanzando un gemido ronco como agarraba a Zero por los cabellos y le hacía retirar su miembro de su boca. - No olvides quién comenzó éste juego - dijo dando un pico a éste antes de darle un empujón para que cayera de espaldas contra la cama completamente.

Después de la felación que le dio el cazador. Ahora Kaname tenía su miembro lubricado con la saliva de éste. Ahora iba por lo que iba. Se puso entre las piernas de Zero, las separó lo más que pudo.

- Aaaahh - gimió Zero regocijándose entre las sábanas.

- Trata de relajarte - dijo Kaname como daba un pellizquito en la mejilla de Zero.

- Ya, Kuran - dijo Zero en tono desesperado como asentía obediente con la cabeza.

Entonces Kaname le dio una de esas sonrisas que lo dejaba atontado. Después le dio otro leve pellizco a uno de sus pezones hasta regresar a donde estaba. Kaname ya estaba bien acomodado en medio de las piernas de Zero. Tomó una pierna y le dio un beso que incluso le dejó una marca de sus colmillos, después la recostó sobre su hombro. Entonces Kaname llevó su miembro hacia la entrada de Zero. Primero restregó con la punta de su miembro el pequeño orificio ya dilatado por los juegos preliminares. Después empezó a empujarla dentro.

- Ah... - Zero lanzó un grito de dolor, pero pronto se calló mordiéndose una mano. No fuera que Kuran ya no siguiera adelante porque se quejó.

- Tranquilo - dijo Kaname terminando de meter la punta de su miembro dentro.

Por alguna razón la voz del vampiro relajaba a Zero, sobretodo esa "amabilidad" con que ahora lo trataba. Después Kaname siguió metiendo su miembro.

- Mmm - Zero continuaba mordiéndose para reprimir sus gritos de dolor y eso que el otro aún ni metía del todo su pene.

Entonces Kaname se detuvo después de meter hasta la mitad su miembro dentro de Zero. Esperaba que éste se relajara.

- Ya... déjate de tonterías... - Dijo Zero entre suspiros entrecortados.

- En serio estas bien salido - dijo Kaname con una sonrisa.

Le gustaba ver a Zero tan sometido en su poder. Por fin el cazador ya sabía quién mandaba. Aparte de eso se veía tierno con esos cabellos plateados y húmedos cubriéndole la mirada llorosa y el rubor pintándole la cara.

- Si fuiste tú quién me puso así - dijo Zero en reproche como empezaba a sentirse a gusto con Kaname en su interior.

- Entonces sigo - dijo el castaño inclinándose y pegando su pecho contra la de Zero. Con un golpe fuerte metió todo su miembro dentro del peliplateado.

- ¡Aaaah! - Gritó Zero esa vez de placer como se aferraba a los brazos de Kaname que lo tenía bien cogido.

Ahora era cuando empezaba el mete saca. Kaname besó a Zero como volvía a salir de él y entraba otra vez, así hasta coger un ritmo donde la cadera del menor parecía moverse al son de las embestidas de su "amo".

- Aaaah qué estrecho eres - gimió Kaname como su miembro era engullido en el interior cálido del menor.

- Ni aunque yo fuera una ramera - masculló Zero sonrojado. - Si eres el primero... aaaah... mmm.

- Entonces eres mío - dijo Kaname con una sonrisa encantadora como cambiaba de posición.

- ¿Qué? - Exclamó Zero ante la sentencia como Kaname sin salir de él se sentaba en la cama haciendo que Zero se quedara sentado sobre él y dándole la cara. - Ni te creas... mmm aaah - masculló Zero entre gemidos como ahora el otro lo rodeaba con sus brazos y le besaba. - Aaaah uh mmm no soy de nadie - dijo Zero terminando el beso porque necesitaba recuperar su respiración y no porque le disgustara en absoluto tener una guerra de lenguas con el vampiro. - Que te quede claro, Kuran aaaah - decía Zero poniendo sus manos a los lados de los hombros del aludido y enterrándole las uñas. Al mismo tiempo con esa nueva posición, Zero tenía un poco más de control sobre los movimientos del miembro de éste en su interior. Después de todo se estaba montando al purasangre y éste se encargaba mientras tanto de succionar sus pezones y darle mordiscos a su pecho dejando marcas carmesí que contrarrestaba con su piel nívea.

- Sí eres mío - dijo Kaname sin chistar como llevaba la espalda hacia atrás y miraba cómo un Zero poseído lo cabalgaba.

Era realmente hipnotizante y excitante ver cómo el peliplateado se movía de arriba sacándose el miembro del purasangre de su interior para luego dejarse caer otra vez y ensartarse ese miembro que lo enloquecía y le hacía gritar sin tapujos.

- Y si quieres también puedes tomar mi sangre ahora - dijo Kaname poniendo unos dedos sobre la mejilla de Zero. Dándole una suave caricia. Después arrastró sus dedos por los labios de éste. Trazándole los bordes.

- Aaaah... pareces el diablo siempre proponiéndome cosas y después me cobras - dijo Zero entrecerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca. Atrapó los dedos del purasangre con sus colmillos y sin restricciones los perforó.

- Ah - Kaname lanzó un gemido de placer al sentir los colmillos de su presa enterrarse en sus dedos.

- Mmmm - Exclamó Zero ido. - Dame más fuerte - pidió a Kaname en una orden.

- Aaaah siempre me pones cuando me retas - dijo Kaname sacando sus dedos de la boca de Zero para admirar cómo los hilos de sangre resbalaban por las comisuras de éste.

- Ja, aaah yo no soy como tus otros tontos, Kuran - dijo Zero con una sonrisa sardónica haciendo que los ojos del vampiro se encendieran en rojo fuego.

- Ríndete ante mí, Zero - dijo Kaname regresándole la sonrisa como cambiaba de posición otra vez.

Kaname echó a Zero contra la cama. Quedando sobre él otra vez y penetrándolo con más fuerza como éste pidió.

- Aaaah... - Zero se abrazó fuerte contra el mayor.

Éste le estaba dando con una fuerza animal. Dándole varios roces contra su próstata. Llenándolo con su miembro hasta el fondo.

- Aaaaah... Kuran... - Gritó Zero como sentía que iba a llegar al orgasmo y sin haberse tocado siquiera. - Aaaah grrr aaaah... - Zero sentía su miembro estallar. No tenía que tocarse. Con las embestidas tan salvajes que le propinaba el otro. Le estaba haciendo llegar y andar en las nubes. - Mmmm - entonces Zero recordó el ofrecimiento de antes.

Aquello le estaba dando un goce enloquecedor y tal vez le iba a dar más placer si mordía ahora a Kaname. Sin pensar tanto, Zero llevó su cabeza hacia el cuello de éste. Hundió su cara en el nacimiento del cuello, sacó sus colmillos

- Hazlo, Zero - dijo Kaname a punto del orgasmo también. - Ah...

El peliplateado vislumbró un brillo en sus ojos. Al parecer acababa de descubrir una debilidad en un vampiro o tal vez era un capricho del purasangre. Pero fuera lo que fuera, Kuran se moría por ser mordido. Tal vez eso le iba a dar más placer para cuando se corriera??

- Mmm aaah aaah - gemía Zero a gritos. Le daba lo mismo si hacía feliz a ese chupa sangre porque él también quería lo suyo. Zero repasó sus colmillos por la suave piel del cuello de Kaname como si estuviera al acecho, entonces con todas sus fuerzas los clavó justo en el momento

- Aaaah... - Zero sintió su miembro llenarse y expulsar un líquido espeso que cayó contra el pecho y vientre del castaño. - Kuran!!!!! Aaaahh!!!!

- Ahhhhhh déjame correrme dentro de ti, Zero.

- Hazlo - dijo éste ruborizado.

Kaname siguió con las últimas embestidas. Sentía que el interior de Zero se cerraba alrededor de su miembro. Aquello hacía que tuviera más regodeo. Aparte la forma como Zero le mordió le gustaba, cuando éste sacaba los colmillos y lo succionaba.

- Aaaaah!! - Gritaron al unísono como Kaname se empezó a correr dentro de Zero.

Lo llenó de un cálido líquido. Era tanto que incluso se desbordaba y resbalaba por los muslos del peliplateado.


End file.
